<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's kiss underneath the stars. by Ijustwannareaddude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018568">Let's kiss underneath the stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwannareaddude/pseuds/Ijustwannareaddude'>Ijustwannareaddude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boyfriends, Crazy Boys, Cute, DNF, Dream in a wheelchair, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Football, Forehead Kisses, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, His George, I Love You, I smile only with you, M/M, My dream, Short One Shot, Spicy noodles, Stars, Teasing, They both be together forever, You ever get that random idea and then you just had to write it it down?, dreamnotfound, georgie - Freeform, i love you baby, kissing under the stars, make you smile, perfect match, smirks, song: line without a hook, that smile, they gay for each other, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwannareaddude/pseuds/Ijustwannareaddude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Where Dream is in a wheelchair and George is just George. They both love and each other so much. :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's kiss underneath the stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo. This was written at the heat of the moment lolol. I speedran this. I just thought of Dream in a wheelchair and bam here I am. Also I was listening to like without a hook while writing this. Fluff for the win. Enjoy :)</p><p>I realised how short this one is.. and I oop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's kiss underneath the stars.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>George's pov</em>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>A figure</strong> walks alone in the dark of night. The twinkling stars shone above, if you look closer at the stars here, a familiar iridescent blue sheen could be seen. Of course it couldn't be seen by the naked eye, but George had seen it through his telescope multiple times. One of his multiple precious items just happened to be that telescope... Since it was given to him by his special person.</p><p> </p><p>He reach his apartment building, groaning slightly as he sees the 'out of order' sign hanging by the elevator. After a long day, the last thing he wanted to do was climb the merciless flight of stairs to his floor. He rubbed his face tiredly, his brown eyes looking dull and brown hair looking like a messy rats nest. He glanced at the broken elevator then at the stairs and mentally prepared himself for the torture.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours (it was only 7 minutes) he reaches his floor. George would've belted out every single lyric from Hallelujah if it weren't for the 'keep quiet' signs hung at the wall. He rolls his eyes at that sign, he felt like it was majorly contradicting his existence. No, he wasn't a loud person. But maybe his girlish like squeals are what stands in the way.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't care. He saw his apartment door right across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>202.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his face slipping into a grin. His sneakers padded down the rugged floor, after almost tripping and face planting on to it, he made it to his apartment. His hands feel for the key at his pocket, he opens the door slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark, it wasn't that big of an apartment but it was enough for two people. George's eyes scan around for a certain person. He hauls his heavy backpack in. It was nearly lights out, the only light he could see was coming from the night sky above. He expected someone to be waiting for him, like usual but it felt dead empty.</p><p> </p><p>Silence turned into ambiance. George shuts the door quietly. He waited for a minute. He tugged his gloves off, as he walks around the apartment</p><p> </p><p>''Dream?" He calls out, his voice wanders around the room but his greeting wasn't returned. Immediately his mind switched to panic mode, he ran different scenarios and racked his brain on where his stupid boyfriend could've gone.</p><p> </p><p> He felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist "Boo" a familiar voice says. George screams loudly in fright, making the sign outside feel completely useless. His breath was ragged, he heard the stupid wheezing laugh from beside him. George quickly switched the lights on to see his wheezing boy friend almost falling of his wheelchair. Al George saw was red.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you should've seen" Dream didn't get to finish his sentence, the brunet was punching on his forearm, it wasn't meant to be painful.</p><p> </p><p>"Why." Punch</p><p> </p><p>"Would." Punch</p><p> </p><p>"You." Punch</p><p> </p><p>"Do." Punch</p><p> </p><p>"That?!." Punch</p><p> </p><p>"Dick." Punch</p><p> </p><p>George was out of breath. The blonde was still heaving over, on the one hand, George was very upset and embarrassed and had a strong feeling of kicking Dream out of their apartment. On the other hand, he loved seeing Dream happy...</p><p> </p><p>Losing your ability to walk is hard, especially for Dream who loves doing sportsy, outgoing stuff. It broke George's heart Everytime he would see Dream looking out the window to see all the people enjoying whilst he couldn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>George returned back to the present, Dreams wheezed has finally ceased. George huffed and turned a heel towards their room. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on George, it was a joke" Dream whined following George the wheels squeaking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>George could feel himself smile silently, he could never really by angry at his special person. But he sure as hell could pretend he was. </p><p> </p><p>"George?" Dream called out, George heard the pout in his voice. Don't turn around he said mentally. Don't give in.</p><p> </p><p>He felt two arms wrap around his waist again. George always wondered how Dream was still so fast despite being practically incapable. "Georgie~" Dream says in a teasing tone. He finally caved and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>Messy dirty blonde hair, bright yellow-ish eyes. Despite being colorblind and never actually seeing the real color of his boyfriends eyes, he still knew they were probably one of the most beautiful eyes in the planet. Dream had a pout on making George rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I was sorry" Dream says switching his hold as he grabbed both of George's pale hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No you didn't" George deadpans as he feels Dream rub circles at the back of his hand, he relishes the warmth his special person radiates, he held onto Dreams hands tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Fineeee" Dream groans aloud making George chuckle. George waits for a few minutes and he heard it, the faintest 'im sorry' it was shy and soft, something very unlike Dream.</p><p> </p><p>George didn't stop the soft smile that overcame his features when he saw his boyfriend looking down on the wood floor, faint blush overtaking his freckled cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, your so cute when you apologise" George gushes as he gives a light peck to his boyfriends forehead, making Dream turn slightly even more red. George enjoyed this side of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you look so cute when i-" immediately George's hand flinged to Dreams mouth, his eyes were narrowed as Dream wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>George felt a warm sensation swipe up the palm of his hand. It took him a moment to realize what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Eww gross Dream" George Yanks his hand away from Dream who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. George wiped his hand on his sweater wanting it rid of saliva.</p><p> </p><p>George sticks his tongue out as he turns to take a well deserved hot shower.</p><p> </p><p>"No wait. Don't go in" Dream says tensing up as George's hand was mere centimeters from the door knob. George turns to the blonde with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do this time" he sighs as he twist the doorknob. In a flash his boyfriend was there, a stern expression on his face. "Just don't, it's not time yet" was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>George raised a brow at his boyfriends reaction. He was more intrigued now but he shook it off. George let's go of the doorknob and leans on the bedroom door. "Where am I gonna shower then genius?" He says.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to shower" Dream whines as he pulls his boyfriend closer to him, the wheelchair squeaks a bit. "You smell good" Dream says as he hugs his lover. George rolls his eyes as he gets into a comfortable hugging position.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I now?" George asked silently, his face pressed against Dreams neck. Dream hums in content. "Like vanilla" he answered as George brushed his blonde hair. They stayed like that for awhile. Then Dream decides to break it by licking his boyfriends neck.</p><p> </p><p>George immediately backs away with wide eyes. Dream grins slightly. If it weren't for the fact that he had a disability George would've pushed him hard, but he settled for a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Your such a dog" George groans as he walks away into the kitchenette, he could here Dreams wheezes. "You do taste good tho~" Dream remarks making George flush red.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Stop it" the british man says as he looks through the fridge. We need more food George notes mentally.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want for dinner Dream?" George asked as he scans through the remaining food. It was silent, Dream was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"You I guess?" Dream said casually as he rolled himself to the kitchen. "Mhm that's nice" George said absentmindedly as he thought about what to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>He spins around to meet Dreams yellow-ish eyes and his stupid smirk. "Can you not right now?" George presses his palms to calm his cheeks down, as Dream let's out a cute laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Spicy noodles?" George suggested to his boyfriend as he takes two cups of spicy ramen from the top cupboards. George saw Dreams grimance, it was his turn to smirk now.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Dream? Think it's too spicy for you?" George taunts. He used a tone of voice similar to talking to a toddler. "Well we could always order fast-food if you have the spice tolerance of a baby" George says already reahcign for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to do that" Dream says calmly. George was grinning ear to ear. He wasn't as strong or as smart as his boyfriend heck, he didn't have the alcohol tolerance but one thing he does have is the amazing spice tolerance.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly challenging Dreams pride was all it took for the blonde to cave in.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect" George says as he get to cooking the noodles. Dream sighs as he rolled himself to the living area to watch some TV and mentally prepping himself for the torture he's gonna have to face later.</p><p> </p><p>✓</p><p> </p><p>Dream was many things. He didn't let his disability get in the way of anything, loving his boyfriend, cleaning the apartment, taking patches out. Despite missing the feeling of motion, he was happy about all the things in life.</p><p> </p><p>He stared blankly at the noodles before him, he knew George was silently waiting for him to taste them, he also knew George made his a bit more spicier than intended. George was sitting across from him slurping the Noddles down.</p><p> </p><p>Dream picks up the chopsticks he laid down and as soon as the noodles touched his lips, he immediately grabbed a glass of cool refreshing water. George was currently laughing at him. Dream glared at his idiotic boyfriend, but hearing the melodic laugh made his glare wither away, replaced with a find softness. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't bother to finish the Noddles, not wanting to risk burning his taste buds off. The two of them were sitting on the couch now. George's head was on Dreams lap as he raises a book he's reading up in the air, you would think it's painful to have pressure on his legs but apparently it wasn't, Dreams lets don't hurt, they just feel numb. Dream can't feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>The TV was on, he was watching football. His eyes were focused on the screen and the boy lying on his lap, Patches was laying on the chets of his boyfriend. Dreams hands were playing with George's hair. Suddenly George dropped the book from the air and it landed on his face. Dream was wheezing hard as George whines about 'how it always happens to him' Patches was shocked by the sudden noise and jumped down.</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't lie down while reading idiot" Dream rolls his eyes as he removes the book from George's face.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's comfortable" the brunet pouts, Dreams stomach does backflips. He rolls his eyes as he puts the book down. "Just wtHc the game with me" Dream says as George sits up getting into another position. He leans his head against Dreams shoudler, looking over the football game.</p><p> </p><p>They were both surrounded with comfortable silence, the TV being the only sound around them. Dreams eyes were focused as the main man runs across the field and throws the football, it goes in and Dream starts waving his hands in the air cheering for the winning team.</p><p> </p><p>George didn't know how football works but it made his special person happy, so he cheered with him, wooping and waving his hands in the air. George was having too much fun until he quieted down, catching his breath from cheering. He didn't notice a certain blonde was watching him, True love evident in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>George stared back at his special person "what?" The brunet says with a big grin. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you" Dream says with a shy smile. George was shocked, but recovered quickly giving Dream a small smile while leaning in, their lips meet in a chaste kiss. They pull away, foreheads touching, breaths intermingling and stupid grins on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too" George whispers, Dream kisses him again, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Room?" Dream asked wiggling his eyes. George rolls his eyes as he helps his boyfriend into the wheelchair, turning off the TV. Dreams team has won.</p><p> </p><p>"Your honestly so stupid" George says pushing the wheelchair, moving both of them forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Your honestly so stupid" Dream mocks in a high voice. George rolls his eyes again hitting the back of Dreams head making the blonde groan.</p><p> </p><p>They reach their bedroom, George was happy he get to finally take a shower. As Dream turns the job, George realises why Dream didn't want him in yet.</p><p> </p><p>The wall above their bed was filled with constellations and stars -not the real ones but it was hand made, they all glowed in the dark. George let go of the handles of the chair to bring his hands to his face covering his shocked look.</p><p> </p><p>Every constellation he knew was there, they were all brought up beautifully, he could tell there was a lot of effort put into this. He traced in the air the positions memorizing everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise" The blonde says shyly behind George. George turned around with eyes filled with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>"You made this? How?" George says quietly looking up at the majestic ceiling. Dream rolls quietly to him, holding his boyfriends hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I spend a lot of time here. And Sapnap and Karl helped me" Dream grins. Patches walks in the room meowing at the two starstrucked lovers. George smiles softly as he picks up the cat and cradles her in his arms. Dreams heart speeds up again.</p><p> </p><p>George laughs as Patches licks his nose. He puts her back down and she hops on Dreams lap making herself comfortable. George looks up again, his eyes look at the certain phrase that was formed with stars. He looked at it peculiarly.</p><p> </p><p>He reads it in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Georgie" he says with a teary eyed smile. He laughs at the stupid nickname. Dream was smiling softly, petting their cat slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"And I, you, My Dream" George says walking up to him and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Dreams shock quickly disperses as he kissed his boyfriend harder.</p><p> </p><p>Dream knew he wasn't the best boyfriend, he knew that he wasn't perfect. But he made a promise the day he saw George, to protect him with all he has, and to never let him go. The storms they would face, they would face it together.</p><p> </p><p>George was initially tired from everything, but with this stupidly cute, dorky, blonde, teakettle laughing, man in his life. And all the stars tonight. He was fine with being tired. As long as his Dream was with him, his life would be filled with starstrucked wonder, forever and ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it!! If there are any mistakes im sorry. I genuinely love writing fluff. Heuehueheu. DNF RULES LOLOLOL. Should I make more one shots? I'm thinking about HP au or figure skater and hocker player next? Also gimme your thoughts, so I could grow more hehe. I'm terrible at writing oof.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>